Partial Code
by Interface
Summary: With Bob and Glitch mysteriously parted it's time to restore order from the chaos. Megabyte isn't the only one causing trouble. Something sinister is growing in the heart of Mainframe. - Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not entirely sure how this has happened," Bob looked down at the upgraded Key tool, "Glitch must've held the other half of my code. I didn't even notice it was missing"

"However it happened. It's good to have you back Bob," Matrix smiled, for the first time in a very long while.

The sprites looked sadly out over Mainframe from the deck of the 'Saucy Mare'. Inside Bob felt shattered, if only he'd thought ahead, had a plan. He sighed and looked down at his shiny new boots; saw the sad look in his eyes, Dot would have had a plan. Where was she now? Had the Principle Office withstood the viral attacks? A tear rolled down his cheek, splashed onto the wooden deck. Bob wiped his face on his arm and looked up, his eyes suddenly full of the fire and drive that was once within him.

"Matrix, let's do this" He threw out his zip-board and jumped on.

"Where are we going Bob?" Matrix asked following his hero's lead.

"Everyone has changed Matrix. Waiting for the time to fight back; and now is the time to do it," Bob rose high above the deck on his Zip-board, "AndrAIa, you stay with the crew we're in for a tough fight. I can feel it. Make sure everyone is prepared" The two sprites glided into the ruins of Mainframe taking with them the low hum of their boards.

"Stay frosty boys" AndrAIa said quietly watching them shrink into the distance.

"Where's the Firewall?" Matrix pondered looking out over G-Prime, "We had the viruses contained" He and Bob looked over to where the Tor was normally stood in all its Viral glory. Stood there now was a wreck, the top half had been blown clear off and was lying a good distance away burnt out, almost unrecognisable amongst the rubble.

"It looks as though it was blown apart from the inside," Bob half whispered as they flew in closer.

"Hex must've gotten free. I bet she was pretty mad," Matrix replied looking down at a piece of the hardware used to make the firewall. Bob glided swiftly around the area mending the minor tears which had appeared around the wreckage.

"I wonder who won" he looked over to Matrix, "Come on, I think the answer lies this way" They flew towards the centre of Mainframe, to where the Principle Office, the beacon of hope for all Mainframers stood.

The horrified looks on their faces spoke volumes when they turned to each other again.

ABC's were patrolling the border to the Principle Office, search lights were scanning the rubble filled surroundings, watch towers had been built and were now occupied with Megabytes highest ranking Viral Binomes.

"So Megabyte is in the Principle Office," Bob pondered looking out over the desolate area.

"But... But Dot" Bob hadn't heard panic in Enzo's voice for Cycles.

"Relax, she's a Matrix. You survive. I'm sure she'll have found a way to do the same" He reassured the grown up sprite. Bob sighed, somewhere in that angry green body was the little green sprite Bob had left in charge.

"Reach for the sky! Freeze! No. What are you saying they have to reach for the sky! Then freeze! Hold it right there!"

Bob and Enzo turned around suddenly.

"You two!" Enzo growled angrily drawing his gun.

The battered looking duo of Hack and Slash recoiled in fear.

"Matrix, stop that, they were never that bad," Bob said resting a calming hand on the larger sprites shoulder.

"Uh, Slash? Yes Hack. Doesn't that look like, uhm, Bob? Bob? Yes, It does" The pair looked at each other blankly for a moment, "Bob!" They leapt down from the battered burnt out CPU car and rolled speedily towards Bob, "Oh Bob we have missed you so much! Yes we have. Oh boy have we, Bob, who is the big green fellow?"

Bob looked towards the grumpy looking Matrix, "It's Enzo," he replied simply.

"Enzo? You've gotten so big. Wait until she sees you. She'll be so surprised"

"Dot?" the sprites asked, "Where is she?" Matrix growled.

"We have been taking very good care of Dot. Oh yes. Like a baby in our arms. Let's go see Dot!" The two battle damaged robots rolled off amongst rubble and damaged vehicles, mostly CPU's. Bob and Matrix looked hopefully at each other before gliding after the duo with a low hum.

The rebel hideout, Bob had to admit, was very well hidden. As they entered behind Hack and Slash two big battle guns turned on them. Matrix's hand twitched momentarily over his gun before he remembered where he was, and relaxed instantly.

"Dot! Oh Dot we have brought you a surprise! A very big surprise"

Bob looked around, unable to catch a glimpse of the green sprite he'd left behind all those cycles ago. A familiar head of glowing orange hair met his eyes. The hacker stared back at him, wide eyed with disbelief. He hadn't changed one bit.

"Hi there sugah," she whispered.

Matrix had no idea what to do now he was finally stood in front of his sister. He suddenly felt small and shy; his eyes preferred the floor now for some reason.

"Uhm," he stammered looking up, "Hi, sis"

Dot stared still, she looked confused. Her brain for the first time, couldn't process. Her eyes widened as she slowly recognised the boyish features on the now rough and manly face. Her hands came up to cover her mouth.

"Enzo? Enzo! Oh Enzo!" she threw her arms around him as far as they would reach and sobbed desperately against his chest, "I thought you'd been nullified. I thought I'd lost, everything"

"I had a promise to keep. I brought Bob home," he said quietly looking into her tear filled eyes.

"Bob's here?"

Matrix nodded and moved to show her Bob stood behind him. Dot froze. It'd been so long, everyone had changed, and everyone had aged. Yet there he stood not a cycle older than when she'd last seen him. She couldn't hug him, she couldn't even move. Emotion over came her and she burst into unstoppable tears.

Bob stood awkwardly a look of shock on his face, he'd learnt many things during his time with the Web Riders but he'd not been taught how to deal with emotional sprites. Mouse silently urged him to go to Dot.

"Dot I..." he started.

"You left me!" she screamed back at him, pounding his chest with her fists, "Look at what you've done! It's all your fault!" Mouse rushed in and pulled Dot back as she continued to hit out, "How could you!" Dot yelled before bursting into tears once more and sobbing quietly into the Hacker's shoulder. Bob backed away sadly, he'd dreamt about this reunion. It had gone so much differently in his dreams. He looked to Matrix who just stared back confused, mouth open in shock.

"Come on" Matrix finally whispered, "Let's go" Bob turned to where Mouse was comforting Dot, she shook her head at Bob, and signalled with a wave of her hand, that he should go. He followed Matrix back out of the hideout; the guns were still aimed at them.

Bob stumbled through the rubble, his legs felt so weak and shaky; he sat on the burnt bonnet of a CPU. He put his head in his hands. It was Matrix's turn to stand awkwardly; he folded his arms and raised a hand to cover his eyes. He sighed,

"Bob she's just emotional yanno. Don't dwell on all that" He cringed under the safety on his hand; he wasn't very good at this. Where was AndrAIa when he needed her?

"Enzo, let's face it, she hates me. I messed up; I trusted those viruses and went against everything I stand for I went against my code. I've failed Dot; and I've failed Mainframe," he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly. Matrix had never seen Bob look so defeated, in all the time he'd known him. Since the very first second Bob had entered Mainframe as the angry inexperience Cadet chasing the virus that had deleted his partner and become Megabyte and Hexadecimal.

"Bob, both Mainframe and Dot are still here. They didn't give up and you shouldn't give up either. We need to fight back and delete that virus trash," Matrix paused a moment, a thoughtful look flooded across his usually angry face, "Hey, where was Phong?"

Bob's head rose suddenly and he was instantly distracted from his despair.

"We had to leave him behind. We had no choice, we had to get out of the Principle Office," Mouse explained.

"Poor Phong, you never should have left him there," Bob said quietly.

"We had no choice Bob. We didn't want to leave him!" Mouse cried, "He wouldn't come with us" For the first time in his life Bob saw the hint of a tear in Mouse's eye.

"I'll find him," Bob promised, "We'll get him back. Somehow"

----------

"Commander, status report," the deep smooth viral voice demanded.

"It was definitely the guardian your hugeness, he didn't look a cycle older and he was with another sprite," the Binome reported importantly. Megabyte closed the Vid-Window suddenly and turned to face his right hand Binome,

"You know what this means Herr Docktor," Megabyte said calmly, "Megaframe is back online. Now, ready the tear. All we need are the codes to convert it into a portal so that I may escape this dying system," he turned and walked heavily towards a jar set aside on a small column, "And you're going to give them to me, aren't you Phong?" The old sprite's head lay inside, broken and battered, lifeless wires hung out where his head had once attached to his body. He looked up through glasses that now barely clung to his face.

"I will... fight you until the last... virus," he stammered weakly.

"Yes, yes. We've heard all this before," Megabyte sighed smugly, "Herr Docktor, throw the switch"

Phong cried out in agony as the codes were painfully extracted from the depths of his read only memory.

"Excellent," Megabyte growled with an evil viral grin, "Release the tear immediately"

-----------

A loud, low rumble swept through the deserted and destroyed streets. Bob, Matrix and Mouse turned their heads to look up at the Principle Office just as a large tear was released from the top of the large sphere.

"What the...?" Bob gasped staring up at the giant ball of energy, he'd never seen anything like it, "Glitch, scanner" The new upgraded key tool beeped and buzzed, "Oh boy, class 5 tear, it can stabilise to form portals to the supercomputer. It's got Megabyte written all over it"

"Well, Megabyte always did want access to the supercomputer darlin'" Mouse sighed looking up at the giant ball of unstable energy, "Looks like he's finally gonna get there"

"No!" Matrix yelled, "We have to stop him! We have to... Gun..."

"Matrix no," Bob cut in quickly, "No. Listen to me. If Megabyte could stabilise tears then he would have done this cycles ago or at least done it the second he got power over the Principle office. Phong must be alive; he's the only one inside there with codes to convert tears. Megabyte mustn't have got the codes from him yet"

"Sugah, I think you might be right," Mouse smiled weakly, she desperately wanted to believe that Megabyte hadn't yet taken the codes from Phong. Why hadn't she thought of encrypting his mind when she'd had the chance?

Bob turned to face the two, "Now what we need. Is a plan" A set of large Vid-Windows suddenly popped up to surround the Principle Office. Bob looked around and finally set eyes upon the monster that had shot him into the web and terrorised his friends. Angry surged through him as he rose up on his zip-board to be face to face with one of the windows.

"Attention remaining in habitants of Megaframe," he said with a smug metallic grin on his face, "Your struggle is very nearly at an end. Soon I will be leaving this dying system. And leaving you to total deletion"

"Over my deleted bitmap!" Bob yelled shaking his fist at the giant image.

"As you wish Guardian," Megabyte turned to look directly at Bob who stared back in utter confusion.

"He knows," Matrix whispered. Bob turned around to see their reaction only to be faced numerous ABC's flying right at him.

"Ahh!" he cried fleeing on his board in the opposite direction.

"This is bad," Matrix said angrily, "Very bad" He threw out his zip-board.

"Hey now you wait right there mister," Mouse snapped. She instinctively snatched his gun away, "You said it yourself. A plan, he'll be fine, let's go see Dot. We gotta getta move on here sugah"

--------

"But how does Megabyte know about the Guardian!?" squeaked Specky, the little Principle Office binome.

He rattled quietly as he shook with fear. Specky had been through every disaster that had hit Mainframe since Bob's first arrival from the Supercomputer. He hoped that they could get through this one, but with a system crash looking likely. There didn't seem to be a way out of this one.

"Megabyte has spies in every sector," Dot explained as calmly as she could. Even now she was fighting back the urge to cry. How could she hate another sprite so much? He'd done this. He'd left. And they'd had to cope, they'd had to. And they'd been doing just fine without him. And the second he stepped back into their lives all this had happened. He'd brought Mainframe back online, he'd given Megabyte another shot at escaping and leaving them facing a system crash.

"But... what about Bob?" Matrix quizzed her.

"Enzo, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear any more about Bob," Dot snapped back, "He's gone to me. The Bob I knew was lost in the web. A long time ago"

Dot turned quickly to examine the radar screens they'd managed to set up in the primitive hideout. Matrix was silent for a nano and frowned thoughtfully at his sister's back. He began marching towards her, avoiding Mouse's attempts to stop him.

"You can't keep doing this," he blurted out, "When Megabyte took over. When everything went wrong. You wanted Bob then. Everything is wrong _now. _So what's the difference?!"

Dot turned around tears now flooding down her green cheeks.

"I thought he was lost forever. I'd come to terms with the fact that he never coming home. I thought you'd been nullified Enzo. I thought I'd lost both of you. And suddenly you're both here," she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"We all thought you were gone sugah," Mouse cut in, "It's been hard for us all. And when the firewall failed, well, we just had to carry on as though nothing had happened. For Mainframe's sake"

"Look let's gather our defences and stop that Mega-trash before he converts the tear," Matrix shrugged.

"Aaaahhh"

The whole hideout turned around to greet the loud crashing noise just outside the entrance.

"Alphanumeric," Dot sighed with exasperation and Bob stumbled inside clumsily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Partial Code

**Author:** Interface

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** With Bob and Glitch mysteriously parted it's time to restore order amongst the chaos. Megabyte isn't the only one causing trouble. Something sinister is growing in the heart of Mainframe.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one.

**Chapter 2**

"Herr Docktor. What's taking so long?" the metallic virus demanded impatiently.

"Ark! Zund head iz being very reluctant Lord Megabyte," the viral binome replied staring up at the stern face. Inside he was shaking and terrified. His master could be so cruel if mistakes were made, or if things went too slowly. Like now. Every single nano of his life, Herr Docktor was grateful he was still processing.

"Well speed it up then," Megabyte growled firmly, "I don't want to be in this pathetic system any longer than necessary," he turned to Phong, "Your resistance is impressive old sprite"

"You'll never win, virus," Phong murmured now barely conscious. He didn't know how much longer he could slow the process down. Megabyte laughed smugly,

"I've already won"

---------------

"Okay. So run that by me again," Bob winced nursing an overly large lump on his forehead, "I get captured, and then what?"

"You and Glitch convert the tear into the portal. Just as Megabyte tells you to do," Dot sighed getting slightly exasperated. It was the fifth time she'd explained this to the injured Guardian.

"But why?" he asked looking up at her out of confused brown eyes, "Why are we giving him what he wants? I thought we were going to contain him here"

"Ah forget this stupid plan," Matrix grumbled angrily, "He doesn't deserve a chance. We need to delete him. Now!"

"Enzo come on now. Deletion isn't the answer here," Bob sighed turning his head to look at the angry green sprite.

"It's never the answer for you!" Matrix cried, "Megabyte would be long gone now if it wasn't for you and your anti deletion views! We wouldn't be in this state if you'd just followed your code! To _mend and defend_ Bob. What a great job you did of defending _this_ system"

"But... look at Hex, I mean yeah. She's completely insane but she's not _all_ bad," Bob replied calmly, "If Hexadecimal..."

"Hey, where is Hex anyway?" Matrix asked. He looked to Mouse and Dot who stared back in complete confusion. Since the Firewall had failed no one had thought to give Hexadecimal another thought.

"She broke free from Megabyte's control. Took out the Firewall. We didn't track her after that darlin'," Mouse confirmed tapping away at their database, "The last time we saw her she'd destroyed the ABC's and shattered these guys into pieces," she indicated towards brainless duo of Hack and Slash.

"Lost Angles?" Specky piped up.

"Matrix. Contact AndrAIa; tell her to take the pirates over to Lost Angles to look for Hex. Tell them _not_ to engage her," Bob jumped up quickly while his mind was processing quickly enough, "Mouse and I are going to the Principle Office. Once we have Phong, I'll give myself up. Dot, you know what to do when that happens" Dot looked back at him uneasily.

"I'm not sure that was the best thought out plan," she said hesitantly, "Maybe we should hold tight and think of something else?"

"Dot. Relax it's not like I'm not coming back," Bob shrugged off her reluctant stare and turned around to Mouse, "Now. There's just one thing I need to do before we and rescue Phong"

"Oh? What's that sugah?"

A loud low grumble filled the entire hideout. All its occupants stared at Bob open mouthed. He flushed a deep purple shade and put his hand over his stomach quickly.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Dot groaned rolling her eyes. ¬¬'

Bob grinned back at her out of embarrassment, "Oops?"

"This is why we don't let you lead plans Bob. You're so basic sometimes," Dot frowned.

"Basic?! I'm not basic!" Bob cried out indignantly. Glitch suddenly buzzed and beeped and flashed happily on his arm, "Don't you start!" he added glaring at the upgraded little Keytool.

"Bob just go with Mouse now. We don't have time for this," Dot said through gritted teeth.

"Come on sugah," Mouse put a hand on his shoulder, "We'll get you an energy shake once we've got Phong outta Megabyte's hands"

--------------

Mouse and Bob zipped around the deserted streets quickly and silently.

"Mouse does your ship have a cloaking device?" he asked suddenly as they stopped to peer around a corner.

"Uh, no darlin'," she replied drawing her Katina, "Sure would make things a lot easy though"

"Alright, show me the emergency escape route," he said quietly as they zipped quickly into the next street narrowly avoiding being seen by two patrolling binomes.

"You're sure this is it?" Bob asked sounding completely unimpressed. Mouse nodded as she helped him to move some roofing that had fallen over the entrance. They glanced around quickly, with Megabyte spies everywhere they had to be very careful using this passageway, "Maybe you should keep a watch out here," he added looking up to check out the roofs above them.

"No way. You're not going in there alone Guardian," Mouse answered sternly, "Go on, you first"

"You're sure this is it?" Bob whimpered creeping along the dark tunnel.

"Positive sugah," Mouse's reply echoed through the darkness from behind him.

"It's very..."

"Basic? I know darlin'"

They stumbled on for what seemed like forever. Bob's mind wandered from the task facing him. He felt a twinge of guilt knowing that this was the way Dot had had to escape Megabyte's viral clutches. And yet at the same time he was grateful that there had been a way for her to escape. He owed Phong so much for having such a route planned out and for sacrificing himself so that his friends could escape. What could have happened he didn't even want to think about.

'Poor Dot' he thought to himself. He'd thought about her every single nano while being in the Web. He'd wondered every lonely night whether or not she'd escaped that platform the minute Megabyte had taken over. But Mouse had been there to make sure Dot got away, thank the user that Mouse was there.

"What was that?!" Mouse exclaimed jolting Bob from his thoughts, "Guardian. Shine a light over here sugar"

"Uh right, glitch torch" he said, suddenly realising how pitch black it was.

His brown eyes widened as they followed the light erupting from Glitch, he was suddenly paralysed with fear, "Was this here the last time?" he stammered.

"Honey I have no idea. We ran through here so fast," Mouse replied quietly drawing her Katina slowly.

Bob didn't dare back against the slime coated walls. A cold sweat came over him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood upright as a high pitched screech sounded just behind his right ear. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, "Mouse? Tell me that was you"

"Not me," a reply came through the darkness.

"Oh boy," Bob whispered.

-----------------

"What's taking so long?" Dot demanded pacing up and down the hideout.

"Sis you have to relax. Just trust him. Bob'll get the job done," Matrix called over his shoulder. He turned back to the Vid-window he was talking into. On it, facing him was his lovely AndrAIa. He grinned inside knowing that she was his.

"So yeah," she sighed, "Hexadecimal isn't here Sparky. I mean take a look at the place" She stepped aside and let the Vid-window pan around the crumbled city of Lost Angles. Dot hurried over to catch a glimpse.

"Where's Hex's tower?" she puzzled staring open mouthed at the sheer amount of destruction Megabyte had brought about on his sister.

"Completely gone," AndrAIa confirmed.

"What could destroy...?"

"No. No. No Sparky, it's vanished," AndrAIa said, talking over her lover firmly.

"What!?" the two siblings chimed together.

"Megabyte doesn't have the hardware for that. Does he?" Matrix turned to look at his sister. She looked back at him her brain no longer processing at its usual high speed.

"I...I don't think so," she murmured.

---------------------

It wasn't like the Hacker to back out of a dangerous situation, but having seen the 'thing' in the dim light hanging behind Bob. Staying in that confined space was no longer an option. She backed away slowly stumbling over rocks n rubble in her size 7 boots, her Katina drawn and poised over her head.

"Mouse? Mouse?" she heard the Guardian calling to her. She bit her lip and cringed slightly, continuing to back away.

"I'm sorry Bob," she whispered. He was still calling for her in the distance his voice becoming quieter and quieter.

Bob crouched down slowly; he'd turned the light off on Glitch seconds ago.

"Glitch, get me Dot," he whispered edging inch by inch towards the side of the tunnel.

"Bob? I cant... I can't see you," Dot's worried voice echoed from Glitch.

"Dot, shush. Just listen. I'm in the tunnel. But... there's something in here. Something..." He froze in mid sentence, "Uh... Uh...ah..." he stammered as something cold and wet slid slowly down the back of his neck and into his collar.

"Bob? Bob what? Tell me!" Dot's voice demanded. Bob turned Glitch off suddenly. He tried to grab onto a wall with a violently shaking hand. He missed and found himself sat in the dark tunnel, alone.

He closed his eyes, he didn't dare move. He felt a warm breath on his face. He slowly brought Glitch up to help defend him if anything happened.

"Oh no you don't Guardian"

"Mouse?!" he gasped as he was pulled to his feet, "I thought it'd got you"

"So you saw it too?" she asked calmly, "It's gone now. I don't know how, or where to"

"You can see?" he asked mouth wide open.

"Little bit," she smiled. They paused for a moment listening for any hint of movement. Nothing.

"I wonder what that was"

"Bob. We have to get out of here," the hacker whispered urgently through the darkness.

"But Phong. We left him once, we can't do it again. Come on," he reached out into the pitch black and grabbed her hand, "We can leave the Principle Office another way. It'll be easy"

"Do I have a choice?" Mouse grumbled as she was dragged along the tunnel. Bob grinned, "And I can see that stupid smile," she added sounding unimpressed. The ground got no more even underneath their hurried steps. It seemed longer than last time; Mouse began questioning whether or not it was the right way. She tried to think back to that terrifying moment when the hatch had closed behind them. The Binomes and those stupid robots had fled immediately. Dot had stood frozen, her hand on the sealed entrance. Mouse had taken her other hand in hers, 'Come on sugah,' she'd said leading Dot away down the tunnel. Stumbling along the tunnel Mouse had let silent tears streak her cheeks under the cover of the darkened escape route.

Bob stopped running abruptly, shaking Mouse from her daydream as she hurtled into him. He stretched a hand out to rest on the door.

"Listen," he said quietly, "Nothing"

Glitch lit up dimly, attempting to detect any sign of life beyond the door.

"There's nothing in there," Mouse exclaimed with a loud whisper.

"I suppose it _is_ kinda small in there," Bob chuckled as Glitch worked at unsealing the door.

"I don't understand sugah," Mouse replied blankly, her confused face slightly illuminated by the sparks from the Keytool.

"Well look at the Tor," Bob turned his head to look at her, "It's huge. It's well... it's Megabyte's style. He wouldn't stay in the war room. He'd have had no use for it. Especially with all those ABC's controlling the air"

"I guess so," Mouse sighed. Bob shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the door. A small click indicated that the door was now unsealed.

"Any idea where Megabyte will be in here?" Mouse asked breaking a long silence between them.

"I'm not sure," Bob sighed, "You ready?" Mouse drew her Katina.

"As ready as I'll ever be"

With a huge forceful kick Bob burst the door off its hinges. He ran Glitch first into the war room through the dust and smoke. He froze. The war room was strangely peaceful.

"That's strange," Mouse said heading to a computer, "Everything is processing how we left it," she tapped a few keys, "Exactly how we left it"

Bob frowned, "But why?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Partial Code

**Author:** Interface

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** With Bob and Glitch mysteriously parted it's time to restore order amongst the chaos. Megabyte isn't the only one causing trouble. Something sinister is growing in the heart of Mainframe.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one.

**Chapter 3**

"Everything is still online?" Dot gasped. Her plan hadn't considered this option available to them. She tapped away furiously at her organiser trying to amend this mistake, "And is there enough power?" she continued without looking up.

"Uh, power to do what exactly sugah?" Mouse asked opening up a keyboard window in front of her. She also began tapping away at high clock speed. Bob sighed and folded his arms impatiently. Why all the calculating? Megabyte was in here somewhere why weren't they going to get him?

"To convert the tear, or at least destroy it?" Dot replied still tapping away.

"Honey there's not even enough energy to raise the shields"

"Oh, I thought not. Is there enough to use the cameras?" Dot asked finally looking up from her organiser. Bob's ears pricked up.

"Cameras sugah?"

"You can find out exactly where Megabyte is in there"

"That's brilliant!" Bob grinned excitedly.

"Alright," Mouse said tapping away with new found energy, "I'm in" Vid Windows circled the interactive map of the city. Every inch of the Principle Office could be seen.

"Okay Megabyte. Where are you?" Bob murmured as he paced around the windows. Mouse continued to tap away, slightly comforted by the steady pace of Bob's boots on the metal floor.

"I'm diverting energy to the base Dot. Be ready"

"Energy?" Dot looked confused, "What for Mouse?"

"Trust me honey. We'll need it," Mouse replied. She glanced over to Bob, "Guardian what exactly are you waiting for!?"

"Just a nano, I need to recharge," Bob called over his shoulder. He was examining a smaller Vid window.

"Guardian! We don't have time!" she yelled getting increasingly annoyed with Bob's coolness and lack of priority.

"Here," he said finally, "Download this for me," he tilted the window towards her calmly. Mouse scowled and grumbled impatiently as she accessed the recharge station into the war room. Bob lent on the window which had just opened. He smiled as the recharge station appeared. He removed Glitch from his arm and threw the Keytool in the energy cylinder. He sighed and turned to smile at Mouse. She returned this with an icy glare.

"Hey Dot," Bob strode into view of the Vid Window, "Have you found Hex yet?"

"We'll have to talk about that later Bob. It's complicated," she paused to stare at him. He really hadn't changed. He was thinner she supposed, nothing a trip to the diner couldn't fix once this was over.

"Dot? Dot are you okay?" Bob's big hazel eyes looked at her suspiciously, "Something wrong?" She shook herself out of her trance. How long had she been staring? A pink tinge flushed across her cheeks briefly, "I'm gunna go and get Glitch. This won't take long Dot"

"Bob be careful. You too Mouse" The window snapped shut quickly.

"Alright, let's do it," Bob clipped Glitch onto his arm and aimed with exact precision at the Window watching Megabyte, "Glitch, target!" The Window was dragged into the face of the Keytool, "Mouse stay here. I'll go get Phong" Before Mouse could protest, he'd left.

"Damn him!" she cried. Bob took off running down the maze of corridors that made up the Principle Office. Anger fuelled him. He'd caught a glimpse of Phong on the Vid Window; he'd seen the poor condition in which Megabyte was holding him hostage, bodiless and defenceless.

"I don't think so" He thought aloud. Skidding to a halt at a cross junction he examined Glitch once more. His shiny black boots took off running down the left hand corridor.

--

"Well follow him!" Dot yelled into the Vid Window.

"He just took off running sugah he could be anywhere now. Setting off the alarm system or anything," Mouse protested.

"Deactivate the alarms. Use those cameras. If he's in trouble, you need to get there, fast"

"I'm on it," Mouse replied. The turned away from the Vid Window as it closed.

"You okay sis?" Matrix asked tentatively.

"Yes. I'm fine. How are the pirates doing?"

"Uh....."

"Go and check Enzo! This is important! We need to find that tower!" she snapped angrily. Matrix jumped to his feet obediently. He frowned and stalked off to contact AndrAIa.

"Uh Sir Ma'am?!" Specky's high pitched voice piped up.

"Not now Specky," Dot replied turning away to her organiser. The little Binome shook in his shoes as he turned back to the screen he'd been examining. It showed a very high energy surge over Kits sector.

"Surely it was important" He thought to himself. The looked busy though. He couldn't interrupt her again. He'd mention it later.

--

"Excellent," Megabyte chuckled, "Only one number left. Hurry Herr Docktor. My exit is close now"

Phong frowned as Herr Docktor flipped yet another switch to increase the power. Phong could feel the last code being dragged from him. He clung to it painfully, using every ounce of energy left in him. The deciphering stopped as he fought on, taking back part of the last code.

"What? No! Stop him!" Megabyte yelled suddenly aware of the disappearing numbers, "Stop him!"

The large double door burst open suddenly behind them and Bob skidded in at high clock speed. Megabyte and his viral warriors stared for a moment. Forgetting about the struggle they were having with Phong. Megabyte grinned, his green eyes lighting up quite literally as they narrowed.

"I've missed you Guardian. Welcome back"

"Back and fully charged, let's do it!"

---


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Partial Code

**Author:** Interface

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** With Bob and Glitch mysteriously parted it's time to restore order amongst the chaos. Megabyte isn't the only one causing trouble. Something sinister is growing in the heart of Mainframe.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one.

**Chapter 4**

"Captain look," Matrix sighed impatiently, "The Saucy Mare will be fine in the air space. Megabyte is in the Principle Office. And Hex, well, she's probably not going to be worrying about your ship" He stared past the crimson binome at the wreckage.

---

"Now Bob surely you're not thinking of revenge. That's not what you do is it now?" Megabyte purred smoothly.

"If necessary," Bob replied darkly. The large virus paused a moment, he sensed something in the Guardian, something he'd never seen before.

"Hmm, indeed," in said quietly shooting Herr Docktor a slight glance, "I'm surprised Bob. So tell me, how did you survive the web?"

"Barely, no thanks to you," Bob snapped back with a grimace, the web was a dark place, cold...

"You know. Hexadecimal actually _worried_ about you," the Virus continued.

"Where is Hex?"

"Lost Angles of course, I couldn't have kept her contained forever, even I knew that," Megabyte replied lazily.

"Uh... Lost Angles isn't there anymore"

"Hmm... what?" Megabyte suddenly started paying attention to the Guardian's words.

"It's destroyed. The lair isn't there, it's completely... vanished. You mean you... didn't?"

"Oh come now Guardian. Do you really think I'd actually _destroy_ Lost Angles? My own sister?"

"Megabyte, you two don't exactly have the greatest relationship going. You're always trying to destroy each other!"

"With mere toys!" Megabyte chuckled and paused a moment as if caught up in some fond memory of destruction, "None of that mattered Guardian. Never any hard feelings"

"Well then where is she?"

"I'm not her keeper"

"But you were" Megabyte eyed Bob with suspicion, and a dislike that had grown over the cycles.

"So?" he said finally.

"So you're capable of deletion. Family or no family" The large metallic Virus scowled, he considered the Guardian, and he was definitely changed in some way.

"Bob you're tiring me. You're delaying my escape. Seize him!"

"I don't think so," Bob grinned, "Glitch! Line!" Glitch shot out a grapple line, tying together a handful of viral zeros and ones. Each looked at one another in utter confusion; they hadn't been defeated in so long.

"Bob," Megabyte groaned impatiently, "what do you want exactly?"

"I want my friend back," Bob growled firmly. His eyes narrowed on the large Virus. Bob aimed Glitch at his lifelong enemy and began to approach him, "Now!"

"Just one more digit Guardian and the old sprite is yours... I promise" Bob blinked slowly. In the instant he closed his eyes recalled the familiar richness in the Virus' voice. He recalled the nano he was betrayed by the heavy metal git. Bob frowned as he opened his eyes again,

"Give him back to me!"

To Megabyte's complete shock the irate Guardian charged at him, a golden blade shot from the little Keytool with a bright spark. He instinctively drew his claws in defence. Before he knew it Bob was lashing out at him wildly. The anger and fury in those brown eyes was insane and had never been unleashed before, until now.

They clashed furiously with each other. For the first time Megabyte was actually uncertain of what the Guardian was going to do next. Bob had never believed in deletion, everyone knew that, surely he wouldn't ... he couldn't... it was against his code, it had to be! The Binomes watched on in horror until the nano Megabyte's claws gave way and shattered with a high pitched screech of metal. The whole room froze. The Virus looked down at his damaged hand, green eyes wide with horror. Bob stared, as if some kind of rational thought had washed over him. He was suddenly aware of what he had done. His head shook slowly and silently as he looked at the shattered shards of metal.

"Give me Phong," he spluttered, a cold sweat broke out on him instantly. Bob wiped his top lip as he paced backwards and forwards, "Give him to me!" he yelled hysterically, "Now!"

"Just give him the head" Megabyte said calmly, "We've only one digit remaining. Give it to him!" Herr Docktor sprung into action rushing forward with the jar towards the insane figure in blue. Bob snatched Phong quickly and peered into the glass.

"I'm here Phong," he said his voice shook and broke uncontrollably.

"You are... ill... my son. You need help. Urgently"

"I'm fine Phong," Bob insisted, smiling at the old sprite, "I'm leaving," he added shooting Megabyte a lethal glare. The large Virus shrugged his giant shoulders and stared expressionless at the Guardian. As he exited the room, Bob closed the door carefully behind him. It was rude to slam doors after all.

Megabyte continued to stare for a moment, "Random," he said finally.

---

"You...You did what!?" Dot cried as Mouse set Phong down carefully in the hideout. Bob sat, head in hands on a data box. He ran his fingers through his short sweat drenched hair.

"I walked in... and I got Phong. We've been through this Dot," he shrugged looking up at her.

"Bob, you weren't yourself in there sugah. What's happened to you?" Mouse asked turning around to face him.

"I may be able to find some explanation my child. If you allow me to run some tests on you, I fear the web has damaged and altered your code. Possibly even altered your programming," Phong's voice came from behind the hacker.

"Phong there's nothing wrong," Bob protested once more.

"Bob," Dot cut in, "You _will_ be taking these tests"

"But..."

"There are no buts Bob. You either take these tests or you can leave again"

Bob stared at her, "What..?" he asked in disbelief.

"You heard Bob. You better do as Phong and I tell you if you don't want to lose everything. We need to know what's happened to you" She looked into his suddenly sad brown eyes, they pleaded with her and yet, she still didn't forgive him.

---

"We found it Mr Phong! Yes we did sir. Yes. We found it in the trash"

The two battered, badly repaired robots threw Phong's body clumsily onto the system map Mouse had downloaded.

"Careful!" Phong cried as they unsettled the jar he was still confined to. The Tech Boys rushed in muttering Binary to one another as they rewired Phong's head to the damaged body. As the last screw was put in place Phong let out a relieved sigh.

"Ah thank you boys. I was feeling half the sprite I used to be"

"It's good to have you back Phong," Dot smiled.

"Now my son," Phong turned to the very ruffled looking Guardian, "About those tests..."

"Phong I don't need any tests," Bob protested once again. He stood up quickly and began to make his way to the exit. In an instant he was shoved roughly to the floor.

"Glitch!" he yelled aiming the trusty Keytool at the very angry looking Matrix. Bob looked straight down the barrel of the large sprites gun, suddenly aware of the trademark 'M' on his forehead.

"Don't even think about it," Matrix growled.

"Enzo..!"

"Don't Enzo me. There's no Enzo here. You're not going anywhere until we've tested you"

Bob frowned angrily, but even he, as irate as he was, knew it was futile to argue with such a ruthless renegade. He still couldn't believe what Enzo had become. Bob had probably suffered worse experiences in the Web than Enzo had suffered in the Net, and yet Bob had ever deleted anyone or anything.

"Tests..." he said finally lowering Glitch to his side.

---

Bob lay silently on the makeshift table while Phong tapped happily away on the open keyboard window in front of him. Bob sighed as he examined the ceiling out of boredom. This was pointless, they'd soon find that there was nothing wrong with him and realise what valuable time they had wasted. The system wasn't going to repair itself after all; it was already crumbling in front of their very eyes. And there was still a Virus holed up in the Principle Office. Everyone seemed to find that an okay situation, well he, Bob, system protector, Guardian-452, did not find this okay. He was going to stop Megabyte, like he should have done cycles ago. Why he was going to unleash his raw Guardian fury on that Mega-trash, he was going to stand victorious over Megabyte's deleted bitmap, he was going to ....going to ...

"Bob is there... something funny you wish to share?" Phong asked. Bob was suddenly aware that he'd been chuckling to himself. He looked around, Phong had ceased typing. Dot was stood silent at the control panel staring at him over her glasses, Specky stood beside her mouth hanging open and eye wide.

"Uh... no, nothing funny... just ticklish," Bob smiled showing his teeth nervously.

"Okay well hold still my son. We're nearly finished here," Phong said quietly as he resumed typing. The war damaged scanner passed backwards and forwards over Bob a few times before closing down, "All done," Phong confirmed, "I will review these and meet with you in a few nanos"

"Can I go now?" Bob asked.

"Yes but be careful and remember, control your temper"

"I don't have a temper Phong," Bob sighed sadly before exiting the test room. The door closed with a small click.

"I know my son, I know"

---


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Partial Code

**Author:** Interface

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** With Bob and Glitch mysteriously parted it's time to restore order amongst the chaos. Megabyte isn't the only one causing trouble. Something sinister is growing in the heart of Mainframe.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one.

**Authors Notes: ** I haven't felt like writing in a long while and I had almost written off this story.

So... Thank you to 'Towritelove89' 

I decided to finally title a chapter too...

I also appreciate I am playing with the original end of series 3 storyline and some parts are very similar. When I originally wrote the first chapters on paper I had not encountered the two movies.

Apologies for the slow start

**Chapter 5 – Dead centre**

"I have some bad news my son," Phong said quietly; considering the Guardian's calm composure.

"I know my code isn't complete," he replied absentmindedly touching his icon with the tip of his finger.

"And you know without the missing code you will no longer be able to compile?" Bob paused and looked up; at last sighed,

"I had a feeling. I mean, look at me. I look no different from the second I was shot into the web"

"I read a ReadMe file about a Sprite that this happened to once. You should try to pinpoint any time you're code could have been stolen my son"

"Phong, I did a lot of things that Second. There were lots of opportunities for me to lose some code. Everything was one big panic and mess. I gave Enzo my code. Who's to say I didn't lose some there? Megabyte threw me into the web; he could have easily taken code from Glitch; however Glitch managed to repair the web degradation before we returned to Mainframe. So possibly not. I used my code to heal AndrAIa and there were countless times it could have been taken in the web" He stopped suddenly, blue finger turning white where he was pressing his icon too hard; he shuddered and clenched his eyes closed. Phong looked at him worriedly,

"Let us continue another time..."

"Why am I so angry Phong?"

"That I can only partially explain," Phong sighed, he had hoped that Bob would not ask him questions that he wouldn't like the answer to, "My son, It is difficult to explain. You have a complete shell of code, my scanners proved that. But not all of the code is your own, it is as if you exchanged it for... something else" Bob turned his head to look directly at Phong,

"You're kidding right?" he said finally, "I'm outta here"

Phong could do nothing but stare after the angry Guardian; hoped that this would be over with soon, the system needed him.

---

"I don't get it," Bob muttered quietly. He was stood aboard the 'Saucy Mare', looking out over the desolate wasteland which had once formed 'Lost Angles', "Glitch, scanners," Bob commanded leaning far out over the side examining Glitch's interface carefully, "There's no energy readings, no life, no... wait... wait wait... there, it's so small," he shook his head in confusion, "I'm going in" Dot put out and arm to stop Matrix from pursuing.

Bob zipped down into the wreckage; despite the debris there was no shred of the Lair to be found. He continued to examine Glitch, the energy reading as small as it was, was fading fast. He looked up and as if drawn to that one spot he saw it. Tiny, shattered, barely alive, Hexadecimal's only friend in the whole Net, Scuzzy. Bob rushed in and scooped the little mouse carefully into his arms.

"Scuzzy?" he asked quietly laying a gentle hand on the Scuzzy's face. Nothing. Bob closed his eyes and grimaced. The little Mouse was gone.

On board the ship Dot, Matrix and AndrAIa waited patiently. When Bob finally returned with the lifeless little body in his arms their faces fell, all shred of hope lost. He shook his head sadly at them, confirming what they already knew. And in his arms, their only way of explaining Hexadecimal's disappearance, was a dead end.

"I'm going to see what I can find," Bob sighed finally laying Scuzzy into AndrAIa's waiting arms. He thought he saw her icon shimmer gold, but was forced to dismiss it as Dot began her usual stay out of trouble lecture,

"It could be dangerous ... you don't know what's down there... Hex could just be waiting to get you alone"

"It's not like we're never going to see each other again," he said dismissively, "I tell you this every time Dot. I haven't let you down yet"

"I'll go with you," Matrix growled wearing his usual frown.

"No you won't," Bob said sharply, wearing an expression which left the others with mouths hung open.

"Bob!" Dot exclaimed, suddenly frowning at him angrily.

"He isn't coming," he replied simply turning to face her.

"Don't you dare speak to my little brother like that!"

"Dot, get your processor checked out, he_ isn't_ little anymore. It's time he understood what no means" With that he shot them all and angry glance before taking off into the dark depths of the former Lost Angles. Matrix scowled fiercely. AndrAia, sensing the anger radiating from him looked into his angry eyes,

"Calm down Sparky," she said laying a gentle hand on his pulsing muscular arm, "He's not well. You know he isn't like this"

"Let's go before I delete something" he growled.

"Hey!" Dot yelled, "You aren't going to delete _anything_! Or I'll kick your bitmap" Matrix gritted his teeth. He'd done questionable things in the Net. Deleted countless and injured plenty, and now he was home. He was back to being told what to do. 'Not allowed' to do all the things he wasn't supposed to do when he'd been little. Dot squashed his ego instantly. To do anything violent meant now that he'd be held accountable for his actions or lack of them. He sighed as the pirate ship cruised easily back into the centre of Mainframe.

--

Bob sat down wearily on a chunk of concrete. What had happened to his beloved Mainframe? He'd been gone for so long; there just wasn't enough time to fix this... this...whatever was going on. He could safely say that Hex hadn't moved the lair herself, he also doubted that she'd just destroy it however more insane and unstable she may be after her capture. Megabyte hadn't done it; that much was clear too. The virus just did not have access to the hardware capable of such a move and he certainly didn't have access to the sheer amount of energy used to power this nonexistent hardware. Bob sighed; every logical avenue seemed to lead him to yet another dead end. He had considered the possibility that The Queen of Chaos was not the sole disappearance in Mainframe. There could easily be many missing Zeros and Ones in the city. Put down to the loss of games and the ever nearing system crash brought about by Megabytes reckless display of authority and power over the helpless system. The Guardian's brow furrowed into a thoughtful frown, something wasn't adding up and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He raised his eyes from the floor, suddenly aware of the surrounding nothingness everywhere he turned was pitch black. No sky, no rubble, no... anything. He edged slowly to a standing position, raised his arm slowly ready to call upon Glitch's ever reliable defences against a potential threat.

"Glitch..."

"Guardian" Bob stumbled backwards in shock at the loud echoing voice; his legs gave way leaving him sat in a confused heap, "Guardian?... Guardian..." He closed his eyes; suddenly comforted, he knew that voice.

"Hexadecimal?" he asked as he began to find his feet again. With no warning hundreds of Hex's masks turned to face him out of the darkness, every expression she owned now staring him in the face. He hadn't seen her in so long; his processor skipped a cycle as he looked for a mask to focus on.

"Guardian... Help us..." Each mask spoke in turn, Bob couldn't decide which on was talking to him at any one time his head spun as they spoke to him, "We're finished... Damn you fool!... The mask is the only thing that keeps her power in check... without the mask..."

"You'll over load," Bob finished, "And be destroyed..." he bit his lip for a thoughtful moment remembering when he'd nearly deleted her by that method, "Hex tell me where you are. I'll come for you. I'll go to the outer folds of the web for you. Just tell me..." The silence was almost too much, surely she had some reserves left to give him that vital piece of data. He looked around for her happy mask,

"Glitch, copy and save" he instructed. The little Keytool dragged the mask into its interface, "I'll come for you Hex," he added quietly. As he looked up from Glitch the masks had disappeared, the darkness; just a read only memory.

"I need an energy shake," Bob grumbled mounting his awaiting zip-board. Heading for the hideout he replayed the strange encounter over and over in his mind. There was no definite proof she was still processing, but deep in his own processor he felt her, he felt her energy, but where to find her?

---

"Well, what do you think caused it?" Dot asked. It took all her strength not to dive across her makeshift desk and strangle the life out of him. They way he'd spoken to them, and treated them, she was so mad at him right now she could have kicked him off to the supercomputer again without a backward glance. He wasn't the same sprite she'd met back when he'd first come to Mainframe as the inexperienced Cadet. She's known he wasn't a Guardian, but when he returned from the Super computer she'd sensed the change in him, more compiled and confident. That's when he'd been a Guardian, able to melt her processor into mush without effort. Right now though, she wasn't sure he'd even be able to melt an ice cube.

"I have no idea. Something is here, in Mainframe. I can't put my finger on it, Glitch can't pick it up either," he looked up, "I know there's something here..."

"We couldn't detect the Web creature the last time," Mouse chipped in.

"But at least we isolated it to level 31, there was a concentration of disappearances there," he turned using his hand uselessly to explain, "There's no concentration of disappearances and there's no way of knowing whether or not missing PID's are down to lost games or not. A lot of power was used to dissolve the lair into nothing, even Hex doesn't have power reserves to do that" Silence overtook the hideout. Specky glanced thoughtfully at the Guardian; he wasn't about to break the silence, he turned back to the keyboard in front of him.

"Why leave Scuzzy? If this thing can take a high energy level virus and her lair, it wouldn't have taken much to transport Scuzzy too," AndrAIa voiced aloud. Bob nodded, silently accepting the game sprite's point.

"There's always the escape route from the Principle Office," Mouse said suddenly remembered the encounter in the tunnel. The Guardian's silvery hair swished as he looked up quickly, he screwed his nose up remembering the warm stench of death down there.

"I didn't see it though, I have no idea what it was," he said quietly, "It could have been anything"

"I didn't see anything either," mouse said quietly, "Normally I would have been able to see in that light, it was really shadowy and... I didn't see anything"

"You'd better not be lying to me Mouse," Bob warned, "And if you're in contact with the Guardians..."

"I'm not sugah, I wouldn't go back to Turbo in a million cycles," she snapped at him, "I didn't see it... I swear"

"We need to seal off the tunnel; maybe we can isolate this thing, provided it hasn't abandoned the tunnel already"

"How are we going to find it if it has moved?" Dot looked over the top of her glasses, "How did it get in?!"

"It couldn't possibly have gotten in through the last portal, my codes would not allow a web creature of any kind to enter," Mouse hurriedly added in her defence.

"Then it must have gotten in when... when..." Bob struggled for the words, "When we were betrayed" He went suddenly silent... There was no way Mainframe could withstand another web creature especially one with the immense power reserves it seemed to be displaying. That's even if this thing was a web creature. Bob had seen many sights in the web that chilled him to the core, things that had left even him with no hope. He needed his code back; time was running out for him, and for Mainframe.

Alarms suddenly withdrew him from the depths of his mind, he looked up in confusion. The screen in front of Specky showed the top of the Principle Office; a tear was being released. Bob suddenly felt a hot uncontrollable anger surging through him; he turned to the little binome.

"You could have detected the energy increase!" he yelled, "What's wrong with you!? I could have been out there already! He's going to convert that! You basic little...!"

"Bob..!" Dot cried, "Stop..!" He froze and looked at her wide eyed, he dared to glance back at the screen, it was too late surely....


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Partial Code

**Author:** Interface

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** With Bob and Glitch mysteriously parted it's time to restore order amongst the chaos. Megabyte isn't the only one causing trouble. Something sinister is growing in the heart of Mainframe.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one.

**Chapter 6: Beyond Reason**

On the large screen the whole hideout had a clear view of the immense tear being released from the Principle Office. Bob consulted Glitch hurriedly,

"Class five. Can stabilise easily to form ports to the Net," he looked back up to the Vid Window, squinted; and leaned in closer, "What in the... I don't think so"

The Guardian turned on his heel and was half way through the door before Dot could process the situation. With a slightly confused expression she turned, removing her glasses as she too leant in for a closer inspection of the screen.

"Oh... Bob," she breathed quietly. Megabyte was approaching the Tear. Dot ran with high clock speed after the uncontrollable Guardian, the tear was already stabilising itself. Mouse shot a horrified look at the Renegade.

"Do something!" he yelled drawing his gun, "Now!" As the heavy boots followed Dot out of the hideout, Mouse turned to the screen. There was only so much she could do now.

--

"Megabyte!"

The Virus paused and turned his head skywards; he pointed a long metal finger at Bob, "Remember this Guardian. Remember how I won and you lost! How I triumphed and you failed! How I left you with this dying system!" A hint of a grin on his metal lips. Bob clenched his fists tightly, his eyes narrowing , feeling an uncontrollable anger surging through him . He flew from the Zip board as he launched himself at the Virus.

Dot zipped into view just in time to see Megabyte holding the Guardian in the air by the throat, slowly squeezing the life from him with a single hand. Bob struggled fiercely against the firm grip; legs flailing. Megabyte brought the Guardian closer; grinning darkly, "I'm going to enjoy this"

Bob's blue fingers tugged hard at the Virus'.

"You can test my new portal"

"No!" Bob yelled kicking out harder, "No! No!"

From nowhere a flash of green hurtled into the Virus at pace, sending him stumbling over the platforms edge. Bob fell with a loud thud to the floor, gasping in deeply having been released from the iron grip. He lifted his head painfully from the floor only to be faced with two giant boots.

"I thought you could use some help," Matrix growled offering a big green hand down to the ruffled Guardian. Bob paused and looked at the hand in disgust. He got slowly to his feet and looked sternly into the angry face. He lifted his left bracer up to show Glitch; Matrix raised his gun in silent reply.

"Let's do it"

"Yes... Let's," the rich deep voice replied as claws were thrust into Matrix's side. His gun fell to the floor with a rattle and he crumpled up next to it in agony. The Guardian took a step back in surprise; Glitch still raised high, he'd waited for this moment. Bob swung himself around the Viruses neck, pressing Glitch firmly into the back of Megabytes head.

"Glitch! Narrow bea..."

"Guardian...!" Bob froze; head turning around frantically to attempt to see the speaker, "Guardian... Help... me"

Megabyte opened his eyes, confused by the Guardian's hesitance. He couldn't risk Bob focusing again. The large metallic monster grabbed Bob roughly by his uniform and launched him over the platforms edge. He turned to the portal, finally.

--

Bob tumbled through the air, the portal and platform shrinking into darkness. He closed his eyes, too weakened to call for help. He fell hard into strong, slender arms. Brown eyes looked up into deep purple ones.

"Dot," he smiled raising a hand to her cheek with a small smile.

"I'm not letting you go again," she said firmly as they began to rise back up to the battle. Before they'd raised more than a few metres they were confronted by one of Megabyte notorious ABCs.

"Hold it right there! Stay exactly where you are!" the voice boomed. Shadows fell about Dot's face as she grinned darkly.

--

"It's mine. All mine. The supercomputer," Megabyte breathed, arms outstretched. He was inches away now from the silvery surface. From the hideout Mouse could see it all on the Vid Window, her fingers working furiously at the keys in front of her.

"Hurry!" Specky cried. The large Virus was already inserting both hands through the icy portal. The temperature was enough to make a sprite withdraw in shock, but not him, he welcomed this. Soon he was up to his elbows; closing his green eyes as his face neared the surface. Mouse raised her head just in time,

"One more double cross sugah?" she grinned baring her fangs as she pressed down the final button firmly.

The portal snapped closed around Megabyte's arms then reopened; burning a deep emerald colour.

"What!?" Megabyte cried frantically, "No!" Large dark tentacles reached out, wrapping themselves around the large Virus, "No!... Noo!" He struggled mightily against their grip and was subsequently dragged inside. Mouse searched the keyboard and in one swift movement, had sealed the portal closed. A cold sweat formed on her brow as she turned her head to the stunned spectacled binome.

"That was strange," she breathed.

--

With the ABCs retreating without their fearsome leader; Bob and Dot were able to reach Matrix unharmed. He lay slumped against the wall, face screwed up in pain. Dot rushed to him and knelt beside him.

"Enzo, you're going to be okay," she said softly pressing her hands against the wound to steady the gushing blood. She turned to Bob,

"Don't just stand there! Help him!" she cried. Bob stood there paralysed, considering the large angry sprite. Of all the things Enzo could have made of himself, all the things he could have become, he'd turned into this angry monster. No better than the Viruses he'd mercilessly deleted. He'd gone against everything the Guardian code stood for. He didn't deserve the code, the honour. He, Bob, had survived far worse experiences in the web and had never brought himself to delete. He touched his icon gently; it spun and detached as he knelt beside the Renegade. His blue hand reached to tap the others icon and it too detached into his awaiting hand.

"I'm sorry Enzo," he said quietly holding the icons back to back. The data transfer lit up the green sprite's sad face long enough to show the tears streaking his cheeks.

"No," he sobbed quietly shutting his eyes tightly. Bob replaced the white and black icon and stood up as his own spun into place.

"Reboot," he commanded looking down at Enzo. Dot nudged the upset sprite,

"Go on," she whispered urgently. A green flash of light indicated the Reboot. Dot removed her stained hands from the wound, wiping them feebly on her war outfit. The damage had been repaired. She sat back on the floor feeling decidedly useless. There would be no consoling Enzo now, but it needed to be done. Bob needed to be whole, it was the only way. Sacrifices needed to be made, for everyone's sake. For the first time since his return, she agreed with his actions. With a shaking hand she reached for her organiser,

"We owe you one Mouse, we may need you out here"


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Partial Code

**Author:** Interface

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** With Bob and Glitch mysteriously parted it's time to restore order amongst the chaos. Megabyte isn't the only one causing trouble. Something sinister is growing in the heart of Mainframe.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one.

**Chapter 7 – Reason**

A low humming sound confirmed Mouse's arrival on the scene.

"What in the net happened back there?" she exclaimed stepping from the Zip board to join them. Dot froze in mid type on her organiser turning to face Mouse, her glasses slid down on the end of her nose,

"That wasn't supposed to happen?" she peered over the frames at the purple Hacker, a concerned expression suddenly upon her usually calm face.

"Well of course not. The portal was ready to lock onto the Web" Bob stood and ruffled his hair thoughtfully, listening intently to this news.

"Purple," he said dazedly. The three heads turned to look at him with expressions of exasperation, "The Web is purple," he repeated softly.

"No kidding Bob," Matrix rolled his eyes holstering his gun roughly, "What do you think we've been talking about for the past second?"

The Guardian felt suddenly extremely weak and swayed towards the Hacker for support. Her strength amazed him as her muscular arm held him upright, "Are you okay darlin'?" she asked turning him firmly to look at her. Their eyes met, and despite the tired and drained look in those brown eyes Mouse could sense something different there. He looked unblinkingly into her eyes, waiting for her response. He was suddenly aware of how much he was sweating. Mouse looked confused, her eyebrows furrowed as she considered him,

"I think we need to get you back to Phong so he can check you out"

Dot looked on from her place beside Matrix. She bit her lip; she needed to stay in control right now.

"I just need a little rest," Bob insisted. He sank down to the floor stretching his legs out in front of him. He stared blankly at his shiny black boots. Matrix frowned,

"We don't have time for this," he mumbled folding his arms impatiently, "We need to repair the system and..."

"If it's even possible to repair it," Bob replied shortly. They were silent for a nano.

"Well what do you suggest?" Dot asked closing her organiser. Bob looked up at her slowly,

"We need to account for all remaining PID's," Bob winced as he laid his head back against the wall. His silvery hair now soaked and dripping slightly, "Then uh... one of your plans would be a good idea" He raised a shaking blue hand to his head and wiped the droplets from his brow. He closed his eyes, even the dim light surrounding them hurt too much. Dot crouched down before him,

"What's happening to you Bob?" she whispered putting her hand on his cheek. He shook his head sadly in reply. She looked into his sad eyes for a moment. He'd always been there for her before, been strong when she'd been weak. And here he was again, trying his best despite everything, despite the problems he was having with his programming. Well now it was her turn. Dot rose to her feet quickly,

"Mouse when he's more stable take him straight to Phong at the hideout. Enzo and I will head inside the Principle Office," she needed to feel in control. With one last sad look at the weakened system protector; she put her glasses on and turned to enter the Principle Office.

--

Sat beside the silent Guardian, Mouse finally found the time to process what had happened when the portal had converted. She brought one knee up and rested her chin on it; she let out a soft sigh.

"What's wrong?" Bob asked, he'd slowly dried off in the soft breeze that reached them on the high platform.

"Just thinking about the portal sugah, I don't know what happened. My codes never fail, never"

Bob shrugged his shoulders slightly and climbed slowly to his feet. He raised a hand to his now dry hair and ruffled it in the breeze, "I can't explain that to you," he said quietly as he looked out over the desolate system he considered home, "Glitch, stats" His Keytool beeped and buzzed away happily obeying its master, "Hmm," he murmured thoughtfully. Mouse watched him intently as he swayed gently on the spot, paced slightly and finally turned back to face her, "I'd like to get a closer look at the damage"

"You need to get back to Phong, you heard what Dot said," Mouse replied firmly, "I'll drag you there myself if necessary" As if her words were falling on deaf ears Bob absentmindedly unfolded his Zip board and jumped on. Grinning, he circled her,

"It's necessary" A boyish grin took over his features. Mouse clenched her fists, shaking slightly before throwing her board out impatiently, "I need to see what state the system is in," he insisted, "I need to know exactly what the options are for a restore. I've only ever seen it done once before"

"Alright, alright sugah, but then you're getting the once over from the big man. We understand each other Guardian?"

Even in the Web, Bob had probably never seen a sorrier sight than Mainframe at this second. It was dark, desolate, destroyed and... He did a double take seeing a burnt out wreck of a tower block.

"That's my apartment!?" Bob cried, "Oh no!" He soared down to the wreckage. Thankfully most of the main building was still standing, but only just. The giant 8-ball however was nowhere to be seen. Bob flew without warning inside amongst the rubble.

"Bob!" Mouse yelled taking after him, the hole in which Bob had flown in crumbled into pieces suddenly blocking her way in. And Bob's way out.

Inside, Bob stepped tentatively off his zip board. It was pitch black.

"Glitch, torch," he commanded. He stretched his arm out in front of him as light flooded the apartment. He walked around slowly. His sofa was upturned and singed, his shower system, now lay in ruins. Bob knelt down to pick up a broken picture frame, the photo was hanging out, and he pulled it the rest of the way. He sighed sadly at Dot and Enzo's smiling faces. He wished things hadn't come to this. He knew now what he had to do. Something he should have done cycles ago. A scuffling noise caught his attention. He shone the light around quickly, narrowing it down to the sofa. Bob crept towards it slowly. Putting his hand out he dragged the sofa back quickly aiming Glitch at the supposed threat. Bob felt a large lump suddenly form in the back of his throat as he looked down. His Tv, Mike, was curled up in a ball trembling uncontrollably. In his small red gloved hands he was clutching a small remote; its legs were tucked up to its buttons. Bob swallowed hard and reach out to lay a comforting hand on Mike.

"Mike?"

The Tv recoiled into a tighter ball whimpering, "Mike. It's me. Its Bob"

"You're gone," the Tv sobbed, "You're gone..."

Bob slid down to the floor beside the cowering Tv, "I'm here Mike. It's okay," he said quietly. He put his arms around Mike and comforted him quietly in the now dark apartment. Dust and cement began to crumble around them. Mike clung to Bob tightly, sobbing into his uniform.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Partial Code

**Author:** Interface

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** With Bob and Glitch mysteriously parted it's time to restore order amongst the chaos. Megabyte isn't the only one causing trouble. Something sinister is growing in the heart of Mainframe.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one.

**Author's Notes: **Quick few updates, quick for me anyway. Under a lot of pressure due to it being the exam period. Better paced updates from this point.

Not mentioned in the summary/overview, this will be traditional canon. Bob and Dot are great together, why fix what isn't broken? =]

As always, I hope you enjoy.

Interface.

**Chapter 8**

Reunited in the war room the Mainframers stood in helpless silence. Having had his next series of scan postponed Bob had taken to hanging casually near the exit of the room. He leant care free against the wall. After his discovery of Mike the Tv he has insisted an alert be sent out so that the remaining citizens may seek shelter within the Principle Office. He rubbed the sole of his boot against the floor; brought his knee up to flick a speck of dirt from his usually spotless kneepad. He wiped his hand absentmindedly on his shirt and looked up. Every eye was upon him. His brown eyes looked around in puppy dog confusion.

"I'm glad you can be so casual about this Bob," Dot snapped irritably. Bob stared at her for a moment.

"I'm not sure what I can do. All we can do is wait..."

"Wait for what!? What are we waiting for!? Some big idea!? A big plan!? I don't have one! I just don't have one Bob!"

Bob's mouth fell open slightly, his expression less cheerful.

"Bob," Phong interrupted, "You need to complete your code my son" Bob shook his head in reply.

"My code is gone Phong, lost in the web. The only way I can get it back is..."

"Is to go back into the web," Matrix finished moodily.

"No," Dot cut in, "That's not an option. We need Bob here to... We need Bob here," she said sadly.

"I can download Mainframe's location into Glitch. You could return at any time," Mouse suggested, "You didn't have Glitch last time; plus I'd hidden Mainframe's location"

"If you go... then I go too," Dot said firmly.

"No. It's too dangerous"

"You've dealt with it!"

"I'm a Guardian!"

"You might as well have been me the last time! You had nothing to defend yourself with!"

Bob frowned slightly and stared at the defiant Command . com.

"You aren't coming," he said at last. Ignoring him, Dot pushed past him and headed into the study she had designated to herself during the Viral wars. The doors shut promptly behind her. Bob turned back to the remaining Mainframers scratching his head in confusion,

"She's not coming," he repeated.

"You'll need backup out there sugah," Mouse said taking a step towards him, "Who better than Dot? You don't know how much she's changed. I know she'll have your back, she's had mine covered plenty of times. I wouldn't trust anyone else" Bob considered Mouse's serious expression. He had no reason not to believe her; Dot had saved his bitmap on numerous occasions,

"I don't want to put her in the situations I was put in," he sighed, "It's a dangerous place, with creatures a lot more dangerous than Megabyte or Hexadecimal"

"Like the one we've got running around Mainframe?" Matrix added sarcastically, "Stop being so basic Bob and do the right thing"

"Basic?"

"You heard me. Mainframe is in danger because of you. You're only thinking about yourself. You don't want to change, you like what you've become"

"What I've become? At least I've never deleted!"

"Maybe if you had, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Bob paused, maybe Enzo was right. If he'd deleted Megabyte and Hexadecimal when he'd first come to Mainframe then none of this would have happened. The Guardian looked down to Phong.

"She'll uh... she needs Web armour, some kind of protection, anything," he said quietly. His brown eyes sought out the floor as he made his way to the study. He took a deep breath and slowly stretched a blue finger out to press the illuminated button.

--

Bob stood awkwardly near the entrance of Dot's study room. Is this where she'd made all her intricate plans to save Mainframe? He glanced over to her sat at her organiser. He smiled, same old Dot.

"Dot..."

"Just a nano Bob," she replied without looking up, tapping away at the keys. Bob tilted his head to one side and considered her for a moment. He approached her slowly, lent with one arm on the back of her chair.

"You've done a brilliant job Dot," he said quietly.

"I had to Bob. I had to make the best out of what we had left," she sighed setting the organiser down slowly. Bob looked at the floor sadly.

"I'm... I'm sorry Dot," he whispered. She didn't answer him. He looked up. She had her head in her hands, shaking through silent tears. He took her arm gently, helped her to stand. He wrapped his arms around her, she cried silently into his chest, soaking his uniform. She gripped onto him tightly; she didn't ever want to have to accept that he was gone again. He was here now. He'd come back to her, and he was staying here, for good. Dot breathed in deeply, he smelled so nice, he always had. He had that, fresh and new aroma about him. And when she'd heard his voice in the hideout, all her fears had left her, he'd chased them away. Just like he used to.

"Dot...?" he whispered.

She gathered her courage and looked up into his warm welcoming brown eyes. It'd been so long, she'd almost let herself forget how they looked. And how they made her feel. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled at her. She managed to return his smile uneasily. He reached up and took the headphone out of her ear carefully, laying it on the desk beside them.

"Bob, don't leave me again," she whispered. Tears streaked her cheeks once more.

"I won't leave you Dot. I promise. I'll never leave you."

Dot leaned up to him, and their lips met softly for the first time. She closed her eyes, who knew his lips were so soft? Why hadn't she done this sooner? She felt so safe right now, here in his arms.

He'd waited so long to do this, to kiss her, to hold her close to him. To tell her he'd never leave her, to just keep her safe, always.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Partial Code

**Author:** Interface

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** With Bob and Glitch mysteriously parted it's time to restore order amongst the chaos. Megabyte isn't the only one causing trouble. Something sinister is growing in the heart of Mainframe.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one.

**Author's notes: **A surprising amount of updates from me at the minute. I've finally got round to editing the chapter template. So you'll notice the rating at the top of this page has finally been changed to T. Previous chapters had read K. This was a mistake on my part. I apologise for any confusion, though the mistake was relatively small. Thanks all, and enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

Bob sat motionless in the large chair which stood central in the War room. He brown eyes stared unblinkingly ahead of him. The soles of his boots were firmly flat on the floor. For reasons unbeknown even to himself, every muscle in his body was tense. He breathed in slowly and deeply through his nose, making hardly any sound at all.

Matrix turned to AndrAIa with a frown he leaned down to whisper into her ear,

"Is he okay?"

AndrAIa turned around with a flick of her long hair,

"He's fine Sparky. Just a little in shock is all," she reassured him quietly. Matrix cocked his head to the side considering the still Guardian.

"How can you tell?" he asked finally when he realised he would not be figuring out the answer himself. AndrAIa looked back at Bob once more, eyeing the small red smudge hardly noticeable on his blue lips.

"I can just tell," she smiled; "We should go and round up any Mainframers left out there" She took him by his big muscular arm and led him to the exit.

A small green hand on his shoulder made him jump. His processor was suddenly racing as he looked up to see Dot smiling down at him. She held out Glitch towards him.

"Thank you," Bob said quietly breaking eye contact with her, not daring to reconnect it. He suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment, cheeks burned. She stood beside him quietly for a moment watching him repositioning Glitch onto his bracer. He sighed softly keeping his eyes on the small Keytool.

"I need to go and talk to Phong," she said suddenly turning and hurrying away. Bob turned his head just in time to see the doors closing behind her. He closed his eyes and dropped his head, clutching his hands together tightly in his lap.

--

Dot watched with pure fascination as Phong downloaded the necessary code into her Icon.

"My child you will need to be extra careful in there," he said quietly, "I do not know what happened when Bob extracted the Guardian protocol from Enzo"

"Bob won't hurt me Phong. He won't let anything hurt me," she replied swiftly taking her Icon back from the small machine.

"We do not know that..."

"I know he won't let anything happen. I trust him"

"I would rather be sure"

Dot turned around quickly, "How much time do we have?"

--

The narrowed brown eyes glaring indignantly at her made her want to laugh; despite the chaos going on around them.

"This could have waited," the blue sprite mumbled. Phong hurriedly stuck a sensor to his tongue,

"Shush!" the old sprite cried before rushing back behind his desk tapping wildly at the keys. Dot grinned sympathetically at the half naked Guardian. He scowled and let his head fall back against the table. This was embarrassing, he was system protector and here he was, lying in his boxer shorts with sticky pads stuck all over his body, in a whole manner of places. Clearly Dot was enjoying this. He closed his eyes and waited patiently.

Dot's cheeks burned a subtle shade of pink as her eyes wandered over his body. His muscular arms, his toned blue abs, his... she flushed a deep violet shade before busying herself with her organiser.

"I think we're all done my son," Phong confirmed finally. The Guardian began ripping the sticky pads from his body, tugging roughly at the one positioned on his tongue.

"I'm glad that's over," he beamed swinging his muscular toned legs over the edge of the table, "Reboot," he commanded with a double click. Dot finally raised her eyes from her organiser.

"Come my children, we cannot waste any more time," Phong rolled off in the direction of the war room. The two sprites paused as they caught the others eye. Dot shook her head with a grin before following the old sprite out of the Medical room. Bob slid his tongue into his cheek and smiled as he strolled out after the two.

--

"Your codes are accurate?" Bob asked as he made the final preparations to the tear generator.

"Yes," Mouse confirmed turning back to her work station.

"Available at any point?"

"Yes"

"Repeatable usage?"

"Darlin' it does exactly what is says in the Read Me file. You need to exercise a bit of trust here sugah," Bob looked up flicking his silvery locks with a grin,

"Can't be too careful, we're almost good to go now"

"You may find you undergo a similar experience each time you extract code back into your protocol," Phong approached the busy Guardian, "Be careful my son"

"Don't worry. It'll all work out"

"I've seen that look on young sprites faces before"

"Phong relax, once I complete my code I can return to Mainframe and figure out what's hiding here and why"

The Command . com stood patiently, checking occasionally to make sure her organiser was still attached to her belt. The longer she waited the more flustered she became. The thought of entering the web, entering that dark place, the dark place in which Bob had been lost for so long, it sent chills through her core. She'd spent many sleepless nights wondering if he was okay, if he was suffering, if he was... if he was dead. Now she was about to discover what it was like to be out there, exposed to the threats and the darkness. She glanced over to him; her strong in-control Guardian. Everything about him felt familiar and safe, his blue uniform, his blue skin, his messy hair, everything, just how she liked it. Everything would be okay now he was here, now he was in control, well, almost in control. Bob would take care of this, he always did.

"You ready?" he asked striding suddenly towards her.

"Yes, I'm ready" Bob took her hand firmly in his, sliding his fingers between hers and giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Dot felt herself blushing slightly, unable to make eye contact with the surrounding sprites and binomes. Her eyes instead were fixed to the floor. Bob grinned showing his white teeth,

"Tear," he ordered looking to Mouse. The tear was released instantly, "Glitch portal!" The bubble like sphere hung suspended before them, shining a bright purple shade.

"Reboot!" they called double clicking their Icons. The trademark green flash transformed them into their web armour. Bob held his helmet under his arm and looked over to the onlookers.

"See you in a nano," he smiled placing it over his silvery hair, pulling it down to cover his face.

As if they'd rehearsed it many times before the two sprites ran and dived into the portal. The cold rush taking their breath away, with a flash and crack the portal vanished, resealing the system instantly. All they could do now was wait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Partial Code

**Author:** Interface

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** With Bob and Glitch mysteriously parted it's time to restore order amongst the chaos. Megabyte isn't the only one causing trouble. Something sinister is growing in the heart of Mainframe.

**Author's notes: **Mild (in my opinion) violence. The speech which appears in _italics_ is _Modem_. Basically the beeping noise with which Bob communicated with the Web Riders at the end of Season3; I'm not too worried if that's not exactly what it was referred to as in the series. 'Modem' which does not appear in _italics _will simply not be translated.

What are imaginations for if we don't use them? =P

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one.

**Chapter 10: Welcome to Dell (Hell)**

"You just can't talk in these things," Dot's muffled voice complained behind her web helmet.

"_That's ... why you... neeeed... to speak Modem_," Bob beeped happily from behind his Guardian Web suit. Dot frowned at him from behind her mask though he couldn't see it. Bob turned away as Glitch obediently melted up to the surface of his armour, "_Glitch, scan_," he commanded in Modem, "_See Dot, we'll be home before you know it_," the blue sprite turned back, "_Dot?...Dot!_" In the distance he could see her limp body being dragged further into the darkness that surrounded them. She was being dragged by,

"_What in the web!?... Glitch!_" he took aim, "Tracker!" The powerful upgraded Keytool fired the red dot at lightning speed, accurate to within half a pixel. Bob could do nothing but stare as Dot was dragged further into nothingness. He was quite surprised by his actions; he'd been more reckless in his youth.

"_Shut up Bob, you haven't aged in Cycles. Let's do this!"_ He took after Dot on his trusty Zip board, already the tracer was nearly out of range. No matter how hard he willed it, the board would not go any faster. Suddenly the tracer stopped moving on Glitch's display.

"Now I've gotcha," Bob grinned. He doubled clicked on his gold and black icon, flashed green and Rebooted into his uniform as he entered the open system. He looked around, shocked at how desolate this system was; lost corner of cyberspace; most likely permanent unusable web space. It was dark with an undetectable source of dim light that cast misleading shadows around him. He stepped from the Zip board into the soft dust and rubble which seemed to line the ground. He turned slowly the stranger stood watching him, partially hidden in the darkness. Between them on the floor, lay Dot, she was barely conscious.

"I am Guardian-452. State your name and function" With no reply Bob raised Glitch,

"_I am Guardian-452. State your name and function,"_ he repeated in universal Modem. The stranger stood perfectly still in the darkness; with still no reply. Bob slowly made his way over to the half conscious sprite on the ground. He'd just knelt down to check her vitals when the stranger dived through the shadows at him. Bob struggled against the strong grip with no luck. The grip tightened; Bob's eyes widened looking into the hollow bleeding sockets. The gruesome creature thrust a familiar weapon into the Guardian's cheek. He couldn't get a good look at the weapon but recognised it instantly as the Gibson Coil Pike. Bob froze, his eyes darted back to look once more into those damaged sockets. Surely not; this creature wasn't from the Web; he was from the Net.

"What's happened to you?" he whispered, he put a hand up and pushed the Gibson Coil away gently. Lens' speech COM was broken beyond repair. Once his feet were set firmly back on the ground Bob consulted Glitch,

"Scanners," he commanded of the Keytool. Everything about Lens was one hundred percent Code Master. Bob's eyebrows furrowed, he frowned at the stats Glitch was providing; his eyes flicked to look at the mutilated Lens. Without warning the Code Master dived towards the green sprite.

"Hey! Hey hey! Stop!" Bob yelled, with a silent command Glitch fired a protective shield around Dot. Lens let out a spine tingling screech.

"Lens you don't want to do this!" Bob cried turning his Keytool on the Code Master. The uncontrollable creature let out a shriek and launched himself at the Guardian.

Everything suddenly moved in slow motion. Bob stared at the monster charging at him; then to the Keytool he had aimed at it. To delete right now would be easy; too easy. He bit his lip and lowered Glitch slowly. Lens wasn't a monster; he was a Code Master, an ally, a friend. Deletion couldn't be an option. They clashed suddenly; Bob let out a gruff groan as the force sent him skidding backwards, his heels dug deep into the ground. He wouldn't last long in hand to hand combat with a Code Master, especially one as insane as Lens seemed to have become. Bob held onto the Code Master's wrists as hard as he could. Staring fiercely into the blood soaked sockets made his processor turn; he needed to do this. His muscles for the first time bulged under the immense force being exerted upon them. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he fought to keep in control. Lens shrieked into his face making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Bob's brown eyes dared to shoot a glance towards Dot. She was sat upright slowly removing the web helmet and shaking off the daze she was currently in. At least she was still processing, that was the main thing.

"Lens," Bob said through gritted teeth, "Listen to me. I'm going to attempt a partial voice COM repair. Modem only; you understand? Lens do you remember Mainframe? The game we won together? We're on the same team Lens" The head cocked to one side mechanically in reply to the Guardian's words.

"Bob!" Dot cried from inside the shield. Lens turned his head suddenly; no longer interested in what the Guardian had to say. He fought and struggled against the Guardian's immensely powerful grip; desperately trying to reach the green sprite. Without warning Bob released his grip.

"Glitch Mend!" he yelled as a blinding white light erupted from his bracer. He fell backwards under the pressure. His whole body relaxed as the light faded, he was too exhausted to do any more. Bob shut his eyes tightly as he felt himself being lifted from the dusty ground.

"Beeeep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeeep"

"You're welcome old friend," Bob smiled, "Glitch, release"

Dot scrambled up from the dusty, dirty ground and rushed into Bob's waiting arms. She steadied him and looked cautiously up at the damaged Code Master. He looked less terrifying now his big friendly eyes were sat safely back in their sockets.

"_Miss Matrix,"_ he beeped in Modem through the almost useless voice COM. He holstered his Gibson Coil as he respectively bowed low in front of her.

"What happened to you Lens?" Bob asked quietly.

"_Not here... Guardian...we muuust get somewhere safe. It...is...toooooo dangerous here"_

The two sprites looked at each other in silent agreement. A safe place sounded good right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Partial Code

**Author:** Interface

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** With Bob and Glitch mysteriously parted it's time to restore order amongst the chaos. Megabyte isn't the only one causing trouble. Something sinister is growing in the heart of Mainframe.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one.

**Chapter 11**

A slight breeze swept through the deserted system, blowing the dusty matter along in small swirls. It was deadly silent; and apart from the quiet shush of sand the silence remained unbroken. Hardly noticeable in the pitch blackness the door of an abandoned barely upright home-like building was being gently closed. The Guardian raised a hand to wipe the sweat and dirt from his forehead. The broken, damaged door he held in his other hand he finally closed to. Crouching low he made his way back towards Dot and Lens. The rubble crunched softly under his boots. Once safely back in the furthest corner from the door; he settled himself down with a small sigh. It was pitch black inside the house; however the Guardian strongly suspected that Lens had been hiding in here for a very long time. Screwing his nose up slightly; he turned his head in the general direction of the Code Master.

"What happened to you exactly?" he whispered. After a long silence the Code Master breathed in deeply.

"_I heard the distress call... from this... Mainframe,"_ Lens was finally adjusting to the voice COM, _"A Class M... Web creature... a portal generator... portals to the Web," _he paused a moment, raising a thin finger to tap the voice COM before continuing, _"There was nothing ... there. I searched quietly... relentlessly... hidden in the depths of your... system... and nothing"_

"Code Masters don't deal with Web creatures," Bob hissed. The Code Master's face was suddenly uncomfortably close to his own.

"_You... are a friend... Guardian,"_ he leaned away again, _"Your citizens vanished... buildings vanished... a Firewall could not stop it. Still... I could... not locate it. Then it came for me. For me Guardian"_

"What is it?"

"_It's like nothing... you've ever known"_

--

For seconds they sat in silence; the Guardian occasionally raising himself to stretch his legs with a crack. It grew colder; Bob raised an arm up and allowed Dot to huddle close to his body. He let his arm rest around her shoulders. Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his waist.

"We can't stay here Lens," Bob whispered, "What are we hiding from?"

_"You'll see Guardian... You'll see,"_ came the quiet reply.

Bob turned his head back to Dot and pressed his lips against her soft hair, "It's going to be alright," he reassured her. She squeezed her arms tightly around his waist in silent reply.

A blood curdling scream suddenly broke the silence. All three heads jolted upright.

"What in the..." Bob scrambled to the sole window in the small room just as a second scream pierced the night. He tilted a dirty data blind slowly, squinting out into the darkness.

"Bob," Dot whispered urgently, "What is it?"

"Glitch," Bob breathed, "Audio only," the Keytool shot out a small ear piece into the Guardian's waiting hand. He shoved it into his ear quickly, "Scanners" The powerful Keytool began to scan the area outside, reporting back instantly in binary into Bob's ear. His eyes darted from side to side as he translated the binary as fast as his processor could function. Finally he removed the ear piece without a word and returned it to Glitch.

"What is it Bob?" Dot repeated as he lowered the blind gently. He turned, resting one knee to the ground.

"It's bad, very bad"

The screaming began again. And again.

_"There's... more than one,"_ Lens said quietly. Dot jumped suddenly, her processor raced and a cold sweat had formed all over her skin. She'd forgotten the Code Master was crouched so close to her.

"Stay here," Bob whispered.

"Where are you..."

_"I'll go with you,"_ Lens cut in.

"No, you need to stay to protect Dot," Bob commanded.

_"But..."_

"Quiet" Bob opened the door a fraction, with one eye he peered out. Still crouching he slipped outside, pulling to door silently closed behind him. Another scream pierced the air; Bob closed his eyes waiting for it to be over. After a moment he opened them. He shot up and ran for his life towards the shadowy cover of another half destroyed building. His silvery hair flew back in the breeze he created as he launched himself feet first behind it, skidding through the dust and sand. He sprung up almost instantly still crouching low, his back pressed firmly against the wall. After a few deep breaths he decided he was ready to move again. He couldn't risk using Glitch to scan for life forms; the light on the Keytool's Interface would certainly attract attention in this poorly lit system. With the scan information from Glitch and the visual he'd acquired it dawned on him just how much danger they were in. The very fact he'd left Dot and Lens in the other building meant he'd put them in instant danger too. What if those things had seen him leave and were currently heading in that direction as he sat safely in his new position? He looked back across in the direction he'd just fled from. He bit his lip, he couldn't return without raising some kind of alarm with those things. He edged closer to the corner of the building until his shoulder was nano metres away from being revealed. Slowly he began to peer around the corner, edging inch by inch until he had a clear view.

"Glitch, view scope," he whispered, his trusty Keytool transforming seamlessly into a telescope. Through the darkness he could definitely make out the ragged jolting movements. He took his time carefully identifying the positions of at least half a dozen of those things. It wasn't until he allowed Glitch to merge back that he realised he'd gained a wet patch on the back of his uniform. His hand instantly rose to his chest; Dot had only cried into the front... he frowned slightly as he reached to the back of his suit. In the darkness he couldn't make out the substance that was now on his fingers. He considered it thoughtfully for a moment, his eyebrows still furrowed. The Guardian tutted at this inconvenience and smeared the substance onto Glitch's Interface. Placing the ear piece back into his ear he listened intently to the Binary once more. His face screwed up in disgust,

"What in the Web... blood?" his eyes suddenly widened as he realised the implication, "Oh boy"

The scream was so close to his neck that every hair on his body raised instantly. An intense shiver ran through his entire being. Without a second thought Bob dived from his compromised position. The creature, the 'thing', the 'it' was in close pursuit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Partial Code

**Author:** Interface

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** With Bob and Glitch mysteriously parted it's time to restore order amongst the chaos. Megabyte isn't the only one causing trouble. Something sinister is growing in the heart of Mainframe.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one.

**Author's notes: **I hope it's not moving too quickly or too slowly. Feedback is always appreciated whether positive or negative or neither.

**Chapter 12: To delete or not to delete**

Bob fled. He fled so fast that to him; his legs were just a blur. Sweat pumped from him, his hair, now no more than a tangled mess flailed behind him. He was breathing so fast his chest hurt, adrenaline was surging so fast through him; the pain barrier was far beneath him.

"Cursors," he panted, being forced to change direction. Tears streaked his cheeks as his eyes tried to compensate for the dryness the wind was causing them. As if a few moments without being clumsy was too much to ask, he tripped. He fell face first into the dusty matter, "No," he whimpered, hearing staggering footsteps racing up fast. He rolled, instinctively onto his back raising his legs to catch the monster before it threw itself upon him. Pushing the soles of his boots into the creature's chest his knees almost buckled under the force. Bob stared wide eyed, unblinkingly at the...the... whatever it was.

Its mouth hung open, baring uneven razor sharp teeth, bloody spit leaked out onto Bob's uniform. Its eyes, hollow, like Lens' had been. Tendons hung out and stuck in tangled disorder on the thing's face. Its skin was pale and blotchy as if it was bruised in many places. It screamed down at the Guardian drenching him in more stale smelling blood and gunk. All breath had left him, he couldn't scream, he could speak, he could barely move. The sight... the sight terrified him. It was like nothing he's seen before. It was... heck... user knows what the hell the thing was. Bob's legs were tiring as the thing continued to lash out at him. Its form was the shape of a sprite. From a distance he supposed, aside from the painful looking walk, it could easily be mistaken for a naked sprite.

"A Sprite," Bob thought silently. With an almighty push he launched the creature into the air. It landed with a whimper, giving the stunned Guardian time to scramble to his feet. He watched the creature getting up slowly; he paused hearing shuffling behind him.

"Oh great," he sighed, "You brought friends" He turned his head to look over his shoulder, "Plenty of them"

He stood still, listening to them shuffling nearer and nearer. He detached the ball containing his board from his belt and dropped it into the sand between his feet. With a deep sigh he wiped the sweat from his face once more. Sweat. That's all he seemed to do lately, perhaps when he got back to Mainframe he'd see Phong about that. As if he had all the time in the world he casually detached the ear piece from Glitch and began putting it into his ear. He sniffed and took one last deep breath.

"Go!" he yelled the Zip board burst open beneath his feet and forced him at speed into the air. He rose high enough to ensure he couldn't be reached by the deformed, mutated Sprites. Bending his knees he held on to one side of the Zip board, looking down at the vast number of them.

"Glitch, Mend," he aimed downwards.

--

Dot shielded her eyes from the bright light that she'd seen erupt from Glitch.

"Lens what are they?" she asked quietly now watching the cured sprites lying unconscious. She waited patiently giving the Code Master a chance to gather the words to describe them to her. After a long pause she began to turn, "Lens..?" A croaking noise in the darkness confirmed her fears. The Command . com bolted for the door, it crashed open as she dived out into the open. She scrambled crawled and panicked to get to her feet,

"Bob!" she screamed flying in his general direction as fast as she could, "Bob!"

Bob heard the scream and turned in time to see Dot running towards him with the mutilated Code Master in hot pursuit.

"That is... not good," he muttered rising into a standing position, "Dot! I'm coming!" he cried springing from the safety of his Zip board. He landed with a loud thud and roll; heading directly towards the green Sprite, "Get down! Duck! Anything!" he yelled waving his arms as he sprinted at her. Glitch burst into light, a small beam protruding from it. Dot threw herself to the ground her hands clamped firmly over her head. The Guardian leapt over her, and ran head on at the Code Master.

"Stay frosty!" he called over his shoulder.

The Code Master's Gibson Coil was unholstered and being brandished menacingly at the oncoming Guardian. The pair clashed furiously. Dot cringed and winced hearing the weapons strike one another.

"Arrggh!"

She jumped up quickly. She'd do anything to protect Bob if she could. Why she'd even take on a Code Master for him. She'd go to the edge of the Web for him. She'd give up her own code for him. She'd... she'd...

"Bob?" he was on one knee before the Code master, he held Glitch's illuminated blade out far to his left, his head was hung low, "Bob!?" The Code Master burst into a bright blue light and faded into streams of code. The Gibson Coil fell to the floor with a clatter. As the light faded and darkness returned the shaking Guardian unsteadily found his feet. He was shaking uncontrollably, so much so that he stumbled to one knee as he tried to turn around. Dot grabbed his shoulders and helped him up. He was an unusually pale shade of blue, even in this light, "Bob," she said again uneasily, "What is it?" He pulled her closer, and put his shaking lips to her ear. The Guardian clenched his eyes shut tightly; struggling to find the words he thought he'd never have to say.

"I deleted Lens," he choked.

Dot stared back, words failed her, and thoughts failed her. This wasn't her Bob, surely.

"Don't worry Bob. You're not well, he wasn't well either. Lens wouldn't think any less of you. I don't think any less of you. It's going to be alright Bob. I promise" Bob lowered his face into Dot's neck; they sank to the ground in a tight embrace. The Gibson Coil lay beside them. Metres away the cured Sprites were slowly beginning to come around.

Dot ran her fingers through his hair, held him as close to her as she could. They were together, it would be okay; but how in the Web were they going to track down his code with things growing progressively worse?


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Partial Code

**Author:** Interface

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** With Bob and Glitch mysteriously parted it's time to restore order amongst the chaos. Megabyte isn't the only one causing trouble. Something sinister is growing in the heart of Mainframe.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one.

**Author: **I couldn't bring myself to leave you all hanging for much longer. Been painful not being able to write as much only another... 3 weeks and my exams are over. Roll on summer writing =]

**Chapter 13**

Slumped against half a wall the two sprites contemplated their next move. Finding the Web Riders could prove to be a difficult task. The Web was so big now and in his previous visit he'd had no way of negotiating his location. At that nano the whole task seemed far bigger than the both of them. Bob let out a soft sigh and ran his fingers back through his silvery hair. He looked to Dot; in her hands she held the Gibson Coil pike in its two halves.

"I don't know what we're going to do with that," he whispered, "Probably have to carry it with us and take it back to Phong"

"Yeah..." Dot murmured in quiet reply.

"Maybe we should just go back to Mainframe," he sighed leaning his head back against the wall.

"Bob you know it's not an option. We need to find those Riders"

"Right" Letting out a long sigh he pressed his hands to his knees and got up slowly, "I guess we'd better do it then" Dot handed the Gibson Coil up to him before climbing to her feet too.

"Alright turn around" As he tied the Gibson Coil onto the back of her Web suit he wondered if the other Code Masters had sensed Lens' demise. He bit his tongue slightly as he made the final adjustments, "He never told me you know... what exactly is in Mainframe"

Dots curious purple eyes met his, "We need to hurry with this now. We've seen what this thing does, to Sprites, to Code Masters; who knows what it does to Viruses"

"Hexadecimal is processing. I can feel her" Dot rolled her eyes; now was not the time for discussing all the ways in which Bob could feel Hex.

"Let's get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps"

--

Back in Mainframe hope was slowly dying amongst the remaining citizens. In the war room the only sound came from the beeping of machines; the low hum of the fans and the continuous typing from the hacker. Matrix sat on the metal steps; his large green hand settled firmly on Frisket's head. He sighed and looked to AndrAIa. She always had the right thing to say. Staring back at him she shook her head sadly.

"I've just lost another four"

Phong looked up to Mouse, there was a sadness in his eyes that had never been there before, and it was something his read only memory would never forget. Since Bob and Dot had left for the web Zeros and Ones had been disappearing at an alarming rate. AndrAIa's Game Sprite abilities couldn't sense it; even Frisket's super sensitive nose hadn't been able to pick anything up. The only way to track its movements was by scanning the active PID's. By Mouse's calculations, it was coming for them.

"It's possible that it knew there was an active portal open," she said continuing to type away.

"So what... It's coming to escape?" Matrix grumbled. Mouse looked up at him; her silent stare said it all. Her purple eyes looked right through into his processor, as if they could see the fear hidden within him.

"Of course it's coming," she snapped impatiently, "I will not tolerate that attitude you've got going on there. You're sister might let you get away with speaking that way. But I won't, I will sub divide you if you carry on sugah, do you understand me? We have a system to save here. We're a Guardian down and no Command . com to lead the way"

"But we have a..." Matrix stopped looking down to his icon. He froze and stared for a long few nanos in thoughtful silence, "I know what we can do" he sighed finally.

--

"Are you sure you want to do this my son?" Phong asked again for what seemed like the 100th time.

"Phong I have nothing to lose by trying to save Mainframe. I was a little sprite before, but I can protect everyone now. I'll show Bob that I deserve the protocol, I'll prove them all wrong," Matrix held his hand out inches from his gun. It shot into its master's awaiting hand.

"My son, this is not Megabyte we're dealing with here"

"I know," the Sprite growled in reply, his teeth clenched tightly together.

As the War room doors slid shut behind him, Mouse stared expressionless at them; she bit the inside of her mouth. Nothing good would come of this; but what could she do? She'd tried and AndrAIa had tried to convince him that there were other ways. Dot would never forgive her for letting Enzo go and commit this act of pure insanity. Looking up she noticed Specky watching her, she frowned at him and shaking; he returned silently to his work. Never in all the days she'd processed, did she think that she'd one day be running and attempting to save a dying system. After the longest pause she dared to take, Mouse returned to what she did best, she typed; she typed reels of code, endless reels. It was all she could do to help now. Matrix was practically alone otherwise.

--

He strode along finally reaching the end of the bridge connecting the Principle Office to Mainframe. With his one remaining eye he glanced back at the huge wreck of a sphere. As his synthetic eye glowed with its red 'M' he scowled and strode on; now it was his turn. With the coordinates of the last disappearing PIDs safely downloaded into his eye he was able to walk in the right direction as though he had a purpose. What he hadn't told Mouse was that he simply didn't feel as though he had a purpose any more. He'd almost been able to feel the fight within him leave with the Guardian protocol. What was left now was the empty shell of the boy who'd had his childhood stolen. Without his meaning, without feeling himself answering the call of the Guardian he felt lost.

Once he's reached the coordinates he stopped walking. His eyes darted from side to side; finally he found what he was looking for. He aimed his gun at an old data bin; as the energy bullet hit the bin burst into light. A Tear sparked and shone before him.

"Alright Mouse, don't let me down"

He turned away from the Tear for less than a nano. And there it was, reflected in his wide eyes.

Then nothing.


End file.
